User talk:Scuzzy Beta
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on any editor's talk page. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. :Learn how to customise your userpage. :Please read this policy page for file naming rules before uploading files. I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! 08:45, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Re 2014 Midsummer Event -- 22:22, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :There is no archive. The update post themselves still exist, but they're not linked anywhere on the RS website. -- 17:28, August 3, 2014 (UTC) I think this link might help you https://www.reddit.com/r/2007scape/comments/4hha91/i_used_to_work_on_rs_ask_me_selected_things Utkar22 15:42, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :So yesterday I was strolling through reddit, and found this link. I thought it could help this wiki. Utkar22 16:29, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Re:Stream Scum It won't persist after like, tomorrow. Indefinite protection is for stuff like the Zezima and Jagex Moderator pages or maybe a certain template. 03:36, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: thanks scuzzy for making redirect very nice of you even though you are not spineweilder maybe you are even better because you got there before spineweilder got there making you the winner - :I appreciate the sentiment, but Spine is still infinitely better than me :P Furthermore, I'd rather not turn this into a competition -- 22:12, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Re:So about that clue Hello, im not sure if im doing this right. But i got your message and decided to make a wiki account :D. I have exact location images for two master clues (the one near genie cave, and the one near al-kahrid mines) i tried to edit them in myself but the i couldnt format it correclty lol. The links are for the images are : clue near genie cave: http://imgur.com/XUW2jjX Clue near al-kahrid mines: http://imgur.com/kVzwBpr Stayy Frostyy (talk) 19:02, July 22, 2016 (UTC)Stayy Frostyy Re:Mod Wolf He's now one of us: http://i.imgur.com/Y1AmBBX.gif -- 18:02, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the link! :) CapSAR (talk) 19:40, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Images Okay, I wouldn't want to start adding it for everything if it wasn't approved by the majority. If it is let me know and I'll continue to make edits. Sorry if I created some extra work to undo! CapSAR (talk) 17:42, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Re:Orphanage I guess so. -- 15:58, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Re:popping by Thank you. : ) 03:29, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Re:First Yeesh, that user really hates us; he seems to pounce at any opportunity to talk shit about us, whether it is warranted or not. Well, you can't please everyone. -- 16:29, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Will o' the wisp Thanks for reminding me, I totally forgot to work on the Will o' the wisp page. I put that on my Profile page so I could remember to look it up, and then I briskly forgot. JohnSixxScott (talk) 05:21, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Re:Tfw Ty. :) I'll be back on OSRS once I've maxed in RS3, and I'll be editing the osrs wiki again then too. 05:10, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Please Delete I didn't realize a map of the Digsite already existed. Please delete this one. Cheers! 00:46, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Re:RuneScape 2 Sure. 20:22, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Re: Authenticator popup The Auth pop-up is only accessible via the main game website, which is the only way you can access such account securities, account info, etc. Even if you click on the OSR website, it'll redirect you to the main site; thus, it's only right to use said image as it's the only image as of now unless Jagex makes an old-school one. 23:56, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Re:Search Digest It was disabled. Not sure why, it was pretty useful. -- 14:57, April 25, 2017 (UTC) :Globally, it appears. -- 15:02, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Quick question Is temp bans on a wiki a real a thing? 16:36, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Re: Why was my contribution of the Magic Door page deleted? - Fix You're welcome. Also if you read my name backwards I'm totally not Ozu/Ozank — KnazO 22:46, April 30, 2017 (UTC) RE: rollback Yeah I got no issues with that, though just to note even though I was admin before I suddenly disappeared a few month ago I don't want my admin rights back as I don't feel active enough to make use of em. Thanks — KnazO 01:02, May 1, 2017 (UTC) re:Discord Meow. I don't have a discord, I've never been in discord, so I'm sorry I wasn't there right meow. Was there something important you wanted to ask/tell me? 16:51, May 13, 2017 (UTC) :What do you need your bot to do? Also, the settings page has been moved to (because you can't edit .js subpages anymore on wikia), so for your old settings to work you'd need to move those over to the new location. 15:19, May 14, 2017 (UTC) RE: sysop Ta — KnazO 22:13, May 19, 2017 (UTC) RE:Retake plox done 18:52, May 24, 2017 (UTC) re: chathead Sorry doing the ResidentSleeper Architectural Alliance grind for favour atm... won't be leaving for a while. — KnazO 16:10, May 29, 2017 (UTC) RE:Rollback permissions Noted. Thanks! HeirApparently (talk) 15:23, May 30, 2017 (UTC) P.S. I'll leave the honours to you. HeirApparently (talk) 18:33, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Re: desysop I don't mind lol it's been globally disabled for months anyway, and I don't have Steam or Discord soz Cx — KnazO 21:52, May 31, 2017 (UTC) RE:Mor Ul Rekt Working me to the bone already I see. ;-) No problem. HeirApparently (talk) 16:54, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Re:R Hi Scuzzy, I can look into early next week. I am travelling today and tomorrow so I can't really do much except mindlessly surf the internet. --Callofduty4 (talk) 12:24, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Re: Pride event protection You did haha but it expired yesterday, I gave it a month of protection, should cover it until nobody cares any more. -Shaun Dreclintalk 18:43, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Re: contacting Wikia If you want to contact Wikia over the flurry of vandal/spam anons, we have the tool at our disposal though it should be used sparingly. — KnazO 22:02, June 8, 2017 (UTC) :Was about to edit before your response I was gonna say nm its not as bad as I thought lol oops — KnazO 22:05, June 8, 2017 (UTC)